He Said Yes
by maginot's ink
Summary: What if Dumbledore said yes at a very important juncture in history?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I want to own something. I broke down and bought my first lottery ticket last week. It was up to almost 200 Million. I didn't win of course, thus I STILL own…my dog…and nothing else.

This takes place halfway through HBP, you'll pick it up fast.

He didn't mean too. He really hadn't meant too. It was the oddest thing. It was Harry's 6th year. And he had fallen asleep while in one of his special lessons with Dumbledore. Several times actually. He had already retreived the memory from Slughorn and seen it, but that was weeks back. He could feel that Dumbledore was building up to something major in his own oblique way. But Dumbledore never did get right to the point did he.

Anyway, it really wasn't Harry's fault, the term was winding down, everyone was stressing over finals. Harry had also had several added reasons for stress, firstly Quidditch, which took him out for hours every night, taking away from social and homework time and left him collapsing into bed every evening from exhaustion. Also he was a bit emotionally confused. Ron was dating...er...snogging "Lav-Lav" and Hermione was feeling heartbroken and left out. The falling out between Ron and Hermione hadn't helped. But all these external emotional stressors only led Harry to an internal struggle that was quickly rising to epic proportions.

You see, with the great falling out, Harry was increasingly spending more time with Hermione. One quickly started to notice that she was bright, beautiful in her own way, even-tempered after years of mellowing out. (1st year Hermione might have stretched to covering up rule breaking, especially for reason, but to break rules, causually using magic, for a sporting event? Never!) Additionally she was confident, loyal, wise, unafraid, maybe even a little self-righteous. She was even starting to develop a sense of humor. (1st year Hermione make and enjoy jokes about the staff, even Filch? Never!) At the heart of the matter there was really little difference between Hermione and the current apple of his eye, Ginny Weasley. Except Hermione was a little older and a lot wiser.

Slowly Harry was starting to have thoughts about Hermione, his best friend, romantic thoughts, shudder. Taking up with her would be just as real and fulfilling as anything possible with Ginny. The situation was complex on either end with Ron, even if Ron's position was not legitimate when it came to Hermione since Lav-Lav would be waiting in some broom closet. That was the other thing, although Harry was really noble and generally denied it, subconsciously in some dark corner of his mind also remained male competitive thoughts that wondered how far Ron had gotten. That nasty little voice also wondered if Harry measured up physically, Harry didn't even have a girlfriend, at all, and Ron was already running around the various bases as hard and as fast as he could.

While all this has been plauging him, also were thoughts about Hermione, you see, Harry was a Hero. No way around it, and sobbing unhappy girls always pulled at his heartstrings. Add in some,...thoughts about the girl in question and you had a recipe for something. So, Harry's hero complex also wondered if it would be right to try start the dating ritual with Hermione, especially since she was down.

Harry had been through the emotional wringer in the past couple of weeks. And Dumbledore's droning on about irrelevant ancient history wasn't helping. Sleep had beckoned and he had reluctantly answered. And awoken, saw a cool scene in the pensive about Tom coming back to the school. And drifted off again. And awoke. And drifted off. It was as if something really was beckoning.

Finally Dumbledore let a conclusory note slip into his voice which Harry immediately picked up on and held it together long enough to get out. Even though Horcruxes were important he was dead. Not even Harry was stupid enough to fall asleep in Dumbledore's office unless he really could not help it. He delivered a succinct summary about the number of Horcruxes to Dumbledore to show understanding, recieved his dismissal, and with a small burst of relief plodded off to a bed calling his name.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry woke up the next morning, or at least he thought so. Realizing He wasn't in his bed he reached for his glasses, and realized they were on his face. He was in a bed he had never seen before, and he was still dressed, almost like he had collapsed. Dumbledore walked into the room and said;

"Good evening Harry, you must have been exhausted. Few people ever fall asleep when I talk to them, it reminds me of riveting days when I was a teacher..." He said with that infernal twinkle. "You have the priviledge of being in the guest room of the Headmaster's suite, again something few people ever see."

Harry looked around at a spacious room, with bedecked in red and gold in two thick horizontal stripes across the room. Separating the two colors was a mahogony rail at roughly waist height. Finally the room had very elegant and expensive mahogony furniture combining to make the room reek of majesty.

"You will of course Harry have the descretion not to mention which house I was in, and the taste to not join the mult-million galleon pool that has evolved over the years. I have, through other people, placed great bets on the correct side. My interests represent almost 70 of the people betting for Griffindor. It should make a nice lump sum pension when and if I ever retire, No?"

Harry could only let out a throaty chuckle somewhere between amusement and disbelief. "Of course, sir. Where were we?"

"You had just come up to my office for another lesson. We had gone through Hokey's memory when you fell asleep on me. Now we shall dive into one more recollection if you can stand it."

Harry asked, "Whose?"

"Mine," Dumbledore said for the second time.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dumbledore was pensive and more than a little confused as they dived into the memory.

Harry was acting unusual. He had in fact not fallen asleep but rather collapsed. More unusual was the fact this his scar had morphed during the unconsciousness. Additionally the surface thoughts he was catching through legilemency were indicating a sudden and vast change of character, a morphing into a more mature, well-mannered, young man. Who would have thought that Harry Potter, the Leader of the new maruders, the Scourge of law and order within Hogwarts, Protege and finacial backer of the Terror twins Weasley, Chosen One, could ever be mature and responsible. He didn't even let the death of his Godfather faze him for too long. Of course Dumbledore had learned over the months of the lessons that the Harry every one knew was merely a fascade To Harry it was an all important fascade with the weight of the prophecy. But now it seemed like Harry wasn't even bothering to maintain it in front of him, which was most unusual. Harry had apparently matured leaps and bound in minutes, it was disturbing.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Good evening, Tom. Won't you sit down?"

"Thank you. I heard that you had become headmaster. A worthy choice."

"I am glad you approve, May I offer you a drink?"

"That would be welcome, I have come a long way."

"So, Tom...to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"They do not call me 'Tom' anymore, These days I am known as-"

"I know what you are known as, but to me, I'm afraid you will always be Tom Riddle. It is one of the irritating things about old teachers. I am afraid they never quite forget their charge's youthful beginnings."

"I am surprised you have remained here so long. I have always wondered why a wizard such as yourself never wished to leave school."

"Well to a wizard such as myself, there can be nothing more important than passing on ancient skils, helping hone young minds. If I remember correctly, you once saw the attraction of teaching, too.

"I see it still, I merely wodered why you- who are so often asked for advice by the ministry, and who have twice, I think, been offered the post of minister-"

"Three times at last count, actually, but the ministry nevere attracted me as a career. Again, something we have in common I think."

"I have returned, later, perhaps, than Professor Dippett expected...but I have returned, nevertheless, to request what he once told me I was too young to have. I have come to you to ask that you permit me to reurn to this castle, to teach. I think you must know that I have seen and done much since I left this place. I could show and tell your students things they can gain from no other wizard."

"Yes, I certainly do know that you have seen and done much since leaving us. Rumors of your doings have reached your old school, Tom. I should be sorry to believe half of them."

"Greatness inspires envy, envy engenders spite, spite spawns lies. You must know this Dumbledore."

**So you profess innocence of a sorts, Tom**

; thought Albus. "You call it 'greatness,' what you have been doing, do you?"

"Certainly. I have experimented; I have pushed the boundaries of magic further, perhaps, then they have ever been pushed."

"Of some kinds of magic. Of some. Of others, you remain...forgive me... woefully ignorant."

"The old argument, but nothing I have seen in the world has supported your famous pronouncements that love is more powerful than my kind of magic, Dumbledore."

"Perhaps you have been lookingin the wrong places."

"Well, then what better place to start my fresh researches than here at Hogwarts? WIll you let me return? Will you let me share my knowledge with your students? I place myself and my talents at your disposal. I am yours to command."

"And what about those whom you command?"

"My friends will carry on with out me. In fact I have a moderate lieutenant who has already been told to be prepared to assume command."

"Tom, I filled the position a few short hours ago. I cannot give you the job of DADA teacher."

Incensced Voldemort asked, "Is that your final word?"

"No."

Voldemort paused. "Okay..."

"My charms teacher up and died from a stroke yesterday. The obituary hasn't even been written yet. Since you have experimented and explored the bounds of magic, I would like to offer you that position. Of course you and I would have to have some discussions about curriculum, but if you want it, it is yours."

Voldemort was stunned. He managed to stutter out an affirmative, and gleefully left the room. One of his greatest ambitions fulfilled, mostly. Some students later reported the odd sight of the feared Lord Voldemort skipping through the halls. The muggle students thought someone was filming a parody of the wizard of OZ with a good make-up crew.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry was up in outrage after leaving the memory. "Ok, Professor, I enjoy a joke as well as the next guy. But what going on with you. First of all I have already seen this memory with you and had this lesson, and second of all that wasn't how the memory ended. You sent him away!"

"I most certainly did not. I realize his appearance has changed over the years, but surely you recognize your own Charms professor, why you had class with him today!"

"No sir. My charms professor is Filius Flitwick. Voldemort was a spirit for many years when I came here. He recently got his body back and started the second war."

"No Harry. Filius was an old friend, but you heard me tell Tom of his demise in the memory. What has happened to you. Your memory is apparently not working. Your scar is different and you are acting quite differently."

"What do you mean!" Harry conjured a mirror and saw the same lightning bolt that had stared back at him forever.

"Your scar used to be a bird outline."

Thump. Poor Harry, thought Dumbledore, he seems to do this unconscious routine an awful lot.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry awoke for the second time in the plush red and gold room. Certain he remembered what happened this time, he managed to make his way back to the office, and with great agitation he started the conversation off right where it had ended.

"What do you mean the dove corporation?"

"Harry, you mentioned that you had already been through this lesson with me before, why don't you show me the memory in my pensive. You won't lose it. Just put your wand to your temple and think. It also may help me better understand what I think has happened."

Harry complied and Dumbledore went into the pensive and saw the lesson exactly as described in The Half-Blood Prince.

"Harry, I think you may have once again succeed in the impossible. You have crossed dimensions."

Harry stomach was stronger, but he was at a loss for words. Mostly.

"That means..."

"That this is not the world you grew up in, that I am not the Dumbledore you know, and some fact and people will be very different in this world. I will work on a way to get you back, but I cannot promise anything."

Harry was enraged, and let's face who wouldn't be, at the prospect of being taken away from loved ones and trapped in a new world. He proceeded to revive the memory of his visit to the office last June, namely, a great and terrible destruction. He wanted to impress upon this oblique, loquacious, manipulative, well-meaning, doddering old fool the absolute unfairness of the world. And Dumbledore calmly sat there and let it happen.

This only served to incite Harry. Who proceeded to destroy the exterior non-load bearing wall. And the desk. And the door. And the stairs. And with great relish, the sugar-crazed, sweet loving gargoyle. He stormed out displaying amazing amounts of power. And destruction. Dumbledore sat back sucking on a Jolly Rancher, and contemplated what to do. Until it suddenly came to him that Harry didn't know any of this world's passwords. And this world was different than his, what effect would it have on Harry run into his mortal enemy in the hallway questioning him about his homework. And Harry was still enraged enough to destroy large portions of his own home, with a surprisingly recent and massively large transfusion of power which was obviously causing Harry's emotions to flair. Dumbledore then moved out of the office with a speed that belied his age. Which promptly again doubled when he realized that they had no cover story to explain harry's knowledge gap, or the changed scar. Surprisingly, Dumbledore realized that it would be easier to explain away the apparently impending death of his Charms teacher, than it would be to explain Harry's odd behavior and the scar. The media, at least in this world paid that much attention and cared that much about Harry.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fortunately, Dumbledore moved quickly caught up with and stunned Harry, before he came into contact with anyone. Albus confined him to the guest room and summoned the oft heralded "Ministry Crew." He sat them down and explained what had happened.

"Harry has crossed over into this world. The Harry that you see in a full bodybind behind you, fuming at me, is not the Harry we know. For example, this morning, in his recollection he went to his charms class with Professor Flitwick..."

"Wow!" gasped Hermione, "Didn't he die in 1976, shortly before Professor Riddle took the post?"

"Yes, Ms. Granger," Albus said," Your knowledge of Hogwarts: A History is unparalleled, as ever."

"Anyway, I must make an announcement either telling the truth, or giving a cover story which you must help him through. I was wondering if you five would be willing to take on this burden for him, or if I must subjugate him to the scrutiny and isolation of announcing the truth."

The five, ever loyal, immediately agreed to stick to a cover story that Harry had hit his head. Dumbledore calmed Harry down, put a glamour over the lightning bolt, and unbounded him.

Hermione then asked, "How do we get him back?"

"An astute question, I believe we must set the return spell in place and wait till either a special magical event occurs that will weaken the boundaries between universes, or else the natural eb and flow of the boundaries will causes the spell to activate when they are at their thinnest, probably the equinox on June 21." said Albus. Everyone except Harry filed out.

Harry then thought to ask a question that was bugging him. "If that bastard is the charms teacher here, then why were we studying memories of him?"

"After Tom came to works here, he effectively renounced the Dark Arts, and leadership as the Dark Lord. His successor automatically had the Horcruxes transferred to him. That is why we were looking at memories of Tom, to try to get an understanding of his method for choosing Horcruxes. Since we know 6 is the maximum and Tom already picked 5, then we should have a good idea about where they are and what they are."

"Why couldn't that bastard give us memories himself? Why were you showing yours and Hokey's?"

"That is Professor Bastard, at the very least. To answer your question a combination of the trauma of expunging the darkness from his soul combined with the very magic of being a dark lord and the toll the magic took as he renounced it edited most of his memories involuntarily. He remembers he was evil and much of the suffering he caused, but not anything about the horcruxes, his lieutenants, his written master plan, or anything that we don't know. What little he could give was already learned from him long ago.

"So who is the current Dark Lord? Who killed my parents? What was the magic of this dark lordship?"

"Please note that he is the reason you, or rather your counterpart, used to have a Dove Soap scar. Severus Snape is the current Dark Lord."


	2. Chapter 2

While Harry had stayed behind in the Professor's office to get caught up, the rest of the ministry crew held a council of war in the nearby room of requirement. No one could think of anything to say. What do you say, when you have lost, temporarily, your best friend to have him replaced with a look-alike? It seemed almost like group legilmency that the group all had the same thought.

Hermione broke the silence, "Even if he isn't our Harry, he still is Harry. I think we should extend his every courtesy and privilege, he recognized all of us easily enough, so we must all still be friends. Besides, think how you would feel if the same had happened to you, he would be nothing but kind and caring…"

Ron spoke up, "especially with you…" as his eyebrows wagged suggestively.

And while the Hermione, we have all read about may have yelled, this one smirked lecherously and said, "Damn, right!" causing the group to laugh and releasing the tension.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back in the Professor's office, Harry asked, "Well, if Snape is the Dark Lord, then did he ever hear the prophecy, and did he ever temporarily fall?"

"No, he didn't hear the prophecy, he went to your house not knowing it, only intent on fulfilling his grudge to its homicidal conclusion. Your father, apparently, knew enough to take the life debt and transfer it to you before his death. Thus trying to kill someone he owed a life debt to cause him to die. Or as much as the Horcruxes would allow. In a unique twist, Severus didn't know that he had any horcruxes. Being the impatient youth he was he didn't research the magic of the Dark-Lordship, all he knew was the grant of magical power and knowledge of the dark arts that he received. Though being a brilliant potions master and a cruel and heartless man, he had none of the creativity that Tom had, Tom ever innovative researched the horcruxes, made 5 and then tied them to the magic of the Dark Lordship. Thus they left him when the Lordship did. Severus, never allowing himself to feel positive emotions, didn't even notice when his soul was ripped into 6 pieces, he was too absorbed in his knew powers."

"If Tall, Dark, and Greasy, got knowledge why didn't he know of the horcruxes?"

"Because the magic of that position is almost hereditary. Tom, when first achieving it, in his young arrogance, believed that with the horcruxes, he would never die or lose the Dark Lordship, thus he saw no reason to insert into the dark-lordship his knowledge and advance researches. Tom did however, tie the horcruxes to the magic of the Lordship, because his own magical core wasn't strong enough to support more than two. That is part of why horcruxes are so dark; the immense tainting of one's own soul and magical core by the darkest of evils, murderous self-gain."

"And this _Professor_ of yours can't help you. So we are racing Severus for knowledge… at least we are better off than my own world, Tom is truly a fearsome man, Snape is only a slimy bastard."

"Harry, why don't we continue this tomorrow night. If the castle is informing me right, your friends are waiting for you in the ROR."

"One last thing sir, why is it that in my world, Riddle goes on to be a fearsome dark lord, and in yours he gave up the opportunity to become a teacher. It seems so pedestrian compared to the fear he inspires in my world."

"I can quite imagine the fear Lord Potter, he was an accomplished student with great drive. Why he turned? I offered him his deepest desire, I offered him a chance to do good, I offered to welcome him back to his only true home. Course of I couldn't have him be DADA teacher, that would be to close to temptation. However, remember that he started out much like your Ms. Granger, with only a thirst of knowledge and a drive to succeed."

"Thank you sir, by the way, you appear to be a better judge of character than my headmaster, he turned Riddle down flat."

"A last warning Mr. Potter, be you changed places, with your counterpart, he had me enchant the item now in your pocket. (you'll notice you changed clothes with him) The enchantment is questionable, but voluntary, so not dark. As you are Lord Potter here, you will be bound by it. Nor can I tell you what specifically it will do, it will only require you so do some act that he was envisioning while I cast the spell."

"Lord Potter?"

Albus smiled, "Tommorrow night Harry. Or else ask your friends."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry went into the ROR much like one walking to the gallows. "Hi guys,…"

"…"

"Well isn't his awkward," said Ginny.

"Well let's try this," said Hermone, who then promptly pulled him into a passionate kiss.

After it was over Harry looked dazed.

"Never done that before Harry?" asked Hermione, "or just not with me?"

"Both" Harry said blushing.

That got the group laughing.

"Harry, in this world you are quite the good natured if magically underpowed stud." Ginny continued, "You and Hermione took up last year quite fiercely, and haven't stopped since. PDA's like that are quite common between the two of you, and you are most unashamed of it. What shall we do… you need to not be embarrassed if you are to fit in. You must understand that the press is almost omnipotent here, and they know almost everything about you. If you suddenly change behavior….

"What do you mean by omnipotent? How much do they know about me."

Neville was dying of laughter at this point, so Ron, blushing and with great reluctance said, "Mate, they once found out that you had a…good dream about Mione here, and it was on the front page the next day."

"Shit."

Mione stepped up, "Yeah, that about covers it. The story we are going with is that you hit your head and are suffering from some short term memory loss. Thus Albus and I estimate that if we keep you away from people, we can explain away your lack of knowledge and odd behavior for roughly 5 days. So we have to get you up to speed soon. Tonight has been a long one, so we won't hold our council of war tonight to hear your report from Dumbledore, but rather head to bed. Tommorrow we will start early and try to get you caught up."

"Wow you guys really are different. Really a take-charge person aren't you Hermione?" Harry asked.

Before Hermione could insert a word, Ginny fired her parting shot, "And you love it that way Potter!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry started to follow the rest to the Gryffindor common room, when Hermione stopped him and said, "Head's suite is that way."

"Head's Suite?"

"You and I are the first 6th year Head's ever. Dumbledore in particular want to make up for his errors in 5th year and to reward you."

"The 7th years must be right pissed."

"Beyond belief, Mrs. Chang, mother of the favored 7th year candidate, actually sued Dumbledore in the Wizengamot. However she lost as it is solely the headmaster's discretion. Funnily enough, the Wizengamot, having been politically shamed for following Fudge decided that some of the accusations she made against you were slanderous of near bankrupted her to award you money. Cho won't even look at you. You quietly offered her a check with it all at the beginning of the year, and she shredded it and told you she didn't need pity. I enjoyed that pensive memory."

By this time they had reached the suite and Hermione had given the password "Ferret." Harry was so exhausted that as Hermione went into her room to change, Harry fell fast asleep on the couch. Hermione came back, and after admiring how cute he was, with a brief thought that the lightning bolt looked more manly than the bird, she levitated him to his bed, stripped and then joined him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry woke up to a warm bed with a naked Hermione in it. He was so disoriented, still think he was in his own world, he ran screaming out of the room, and the suite. He ran all the way down to the Gryffindor Common Room, covered only in a silk sheet, looking for Ron. He loudly woke Ron and the rest of the dormitory screaming, "Ron, I am so sorry, I didn't do it, I don't know what happened…."

Ron, being more cognitive that the familiar version, waved off Dean and Seamus with an explanation and then took Harry to a private corner. "Harry, you remember the whole dimension thingy?"

"Oh, yeah…"

"She is your girlfriend, Mate. You were planning on proposing this holiday weekend. I don't generally inquire into your love life, but I understand you have been intimate several times…"

The stress and dimension thing was really getting to Harry. What the inhabitants of this dimension didn't know is that crossing dimensional lines can have negative mental health effects. Harry was lucky that it only made him more strung out. However, he was strung out, and told that he was about to propose to a girl he had only thought about THAT way for 2 weeks. Thus;

THUMP.


End file.
